vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael (Silent Hill)
|-| Samael's Essence= |-|True Samael= Summary Samael, also spelled Sammael, is a god-like, female entity from an unknown plane of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Samael Origin: Silent Hill Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Eldritch Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: |-|Samael's Essence= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Dimensional Travel, Possession (Samael can possess an "empty container", usually the body of a being that has been physically and emotionally damaged), Transformation, Soul Manipulation (Samael can consume souls to enhance her strength), Life-Force Absorption, Teleportation, Large Size (Type 0), Creation (Otherworld), Summoning (Samael can summon Monsters), Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness and Reality Warping (Universal-scale) |-|True Samael= All previous abilities plus Flight and Natural Weaponry (Horns) Attack Potency: Universe level+ ([Samael has reshaped entire worlds [universes in the past]]. Had things gone as they were intended, Samael would have been able to recreate all of reality as she saw fit, that would have included The Otherworld that was confirmed to be an entire universe. An entire new reality was born from the death of Samael, It was also stated that the reality itself may be rent asunder by Samael's mere presence) | Universe level+ (In its natural plane of existence Samael is able to use her power in its totality) Speed: Unknown attack and reactions speed, Omnipresent within Silent Hill and her realms (God’s presence is present across all of Silent Hill, including The Otherworld and Fog World) | Unknown attack and reactions speed, Omnipresent within Silent Hill and her realms (God’s presence is present across all of Silent Hill, including The Otherworld and Fog World) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Human level | Universe level+ (Can survive the destruction of entire realities) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Gifted. She has knowledge of various events in the universe Weaknesses:'''Samael needs an "empty container", usually the body of a being that has been physically and emotionally damaged so that, when it wishes, it can exist in corporeal form, killing such human container will kill Samael. She can travel between numerous planes of existence. However, because of the sheer amount of energy required to do so, as well as needing a suitable vessel to contain her essence, doing so often is impractical | None Notable '''Key: Samael's Essence | True Samael Notes: *This Profile only covers official licensed God incarnation from Silent Hill Comics. *Although referred to as Samael, the character has been consistently shown as a female being in the Silent Hill Mythos. Others Notable Victories: Shadow of Red (Colossal Kaiju Combat!) Red’s profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Silent Hill Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users